


Prompt 59 - Callie and Kaldani

by Tujima



Series: My Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, Halfling, Tiefling, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: Life can be rough on an adventuring bard, but can be even harder for those that she leaves behind.





	Prompt 59 - Callie and Kaldani

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

**Pairing:** Callie and her Kaldani (DnD 5th Edition OCs)

**Prompt:** 59 = Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.

# ~*~*~*~*~*~

_You knew what you were getting yourself into before you started down this path – you have nobody to blame but yourself,_ she thought with a sad sigh, looking upon her depressed reflection. Kaldani had tried to keep herself happy in the time that Callie had been gone, to keep her spirits up so as to not worry her younger siblings. Each day she went through the motions that everything was fine and she wasn’t going crazy with worry on the inside.

They’d argued before the young Halfling had left. _So stupid,_ _so childish_ , she scolded herself as she began removing her bangles, placing each piece of shimmering jewelry into its place as she readied herself for the night. She slid each ring from her fingers, the bands from her horns, the beaded hair netting, and then started to work on her braids, watching her tattoo-covered hands in the mirror.

The petite bard had been working the crowds for coin; something she was so gifted at it was as if she was born with a lute strapped to her back. She could spin such stories that people would come from miles around to hand over gold by the handful just to hear the next chapter of her tales. But that night was different, she was working harder then she had previously, using actual magic in her act to make the coin flow more freely…something she only did before she was going to leave.

After she’d just gotten home.

And without being fully healed from her last...’adventure’.

Kaldani had pulled Callie aside before she was able to work over yet another fawning patron, telling her all of her worry and thoughts. How she didn’t want Callie to leave until she’d had time to rest, to heal, to be with her loved ones. She told her how much she missed her when she was gone and wished she was home.

It hadn’t gone over well. Callie had gotten upset because of Kaldani’s discomfort, and nothing she could say seemed to convince the Tiefling that leaving was a good idea. After a few minutes of getting verbally tongue-tied and flustered, the Halfling had gritted her teeth and said, “I’m going. There’s no way in hell that Faith is going to survive on his own and you know I can’t leave Whistler wandering the countryside, even if the Tabaxi is stuck to her like glue. They need me Kaldani,” she hissed before pulling her arm from the Tiefling’s hand.

“I need you too,” she murmured. She’d watched as Calli stormed out in a huff, probably going to shove things into a backpack before slipping away into the night to join her adventuring group. Kaldani had swallowed past the lump in her throat and gone home to a quiet house that night, all the children asleep and her beloved long gone.

“I need you too,” she whispered to her reflection, letting her eyes move over herself, taking in the depressed state she was in – even her scales had lost their luster in the past few weeks. Her hands rose to her face, smoothing over the lavender skin, trying to pinch life back into her cheeks, then moving down her neck to the locket that still hung there. Lifting it, she popped it open to expose the grinning Halfling woman that she’d fallen in love with so long ago, “I miss you so much, my darling one,” she said softly, tears starting to glitter in her eyes and pressure welling in her chest before she dropped her face into her hands and started to cry.

A rustle behind her caught her attention, causing her to raise her eyes from her palms to the full length mirror to see that her bedroom door was open, revealing the petite form in its frame. Her hair was a bit longer, a healing scar marring her face, and a new pack that she dropped to the floor, but it was the same Halfling that had left so many months ago, still her Callie.

The smaller woman crossed the room in a few slow steps, wrapping her arms carefully around the Teifling’s neck, “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, burying her face into the black and violet curls betwixt her curving horns. “Tell me to go and I will, but by the gods Kaldani, if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again,” she murmured softly, a catch in her voice.

Kaldani was quiet for a few moments, feeling the warmth from the shivering body behind her, before reaching up and resting her hands on the Halfling’s arms, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“Stay.”


End file.
